


Solid Math

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Season 3 episode 6, Snuggling, The Talk, keith is TRYING, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: Takes place during Keith and Lance's talk during Episode 6, after Shiro comes back.This is how it should have gone.





	Solid Math

**Author's Note:**

> Y E E T

Hanging up his jacket, Keith let out a quiet sigh. Shiro was back. Maybe, just maybe, he could lay down and get some sleep without waking up in a cold sweat, or reliving his friend’s disappearance all over again. Everyone had been going through the same thing, sure, but Keith felt somewhat guilty. Shiro had practically raised him, and Keith couldn’t even be there to stop Shiro from being teleported straight into the hands of the Galra Empire. 

The new leader of Voltron let his fingers linger over the fabric of his coat, the one that he had worn through everything, the good times and the bad. It had stopped smelling like home a while ago, and now he was sure to anyone who didn’t know him, it would probably smell like the cold metal of the lions, and the last little bits of dust remaining around that Coran hadn’t been able to clean up. Keith didn’t mind it, though. This was just a new home that he was beginning to get used to. He finally pulled himself out of his train of though and turned towards his bed, sleep beginning to call out his name. It was the soft, hesitant knock on the door that pulled him out of his trance.

“Yeah?”

The doors slid open to reveal Lance, and Keith immediately noticed the bags under his eyes. He and Lance had been getting closer and closer in the last few months, and Keith finally felt like he had an actual friend around that he could open up to when things became too much. So naturally, when Lance slunk into the room with a worried look on his face, Keith knew something was wrong. Normally if Lance showed up at his room it was with a cheesy pickup line and a stupid smirk that always gave Keith butterflies. 

Lance made eye contact almost immediately, and Keith didn’t let himself move. If Lance wanted to talk, they could talk. Maybe he was feeling homesick, maybe he just needed to let it all out.

“Hey man. I-I just wanted to talk with you, because...well, because I’ve been worrying over something.”

While Lance spoke, Keith took a moment to notice how Lance’s hands were trembling, and he looked like he was about ready to run for the hills. He waited for the doors to slide shut before he took a small step forward, his arms coming to wrap themselves around the other Paladin’s slender waist, pulling him close. Lance instinctively let his head fall against Keith’s shoulder, and Keith felt two arms snake their way around him as well. 

Keith rubbed his hand gently against Lance’s back, moving it in small, soothing circles. He had to say something. Anything to make him crack even the tiniest of smiles.

“Must really be bothering you if you’re coming to talk to me.” 

He heard Lance chuckle quietly, and Keith put his free hand on the back of Lance’s neck, as if to try and pull the other closer. 

“Well, I mean, you’re the leader now, right?” He mumbled, Keith having to listen to his muffled voice through the fabric of his own shirt.

“I guess.”

“I’ve been doing some math. With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there are only five lions, and if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many.”

Keith knew what Lance’s point was before before he had even finished speaking. Keith pulled back, but remained close enough so he could rest his forehead against Lance’s, smiling to himself at the relieved look that crossed over his face, even if it was for just a moment.

“Solid math.” 

“Look, when Shiro takes over the Black Lion, you’re going to want your Red Lion back. If I get a lion, I’d have to take Blue from Allura. But she’s progressed a lot faster than any of us did!” Keith could see Lance’s eyes getting misty, and his arms tightened protectively around his waist as Lance continued. “She might even be able to unlock powers we don’t know of.”

“That’s true.”

“So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.”

Keith felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Did Lance really believe the team would be better off without him? Lance was the only thing keeping him sane around here, and he knew he wasn’t the only one who thought so. He released his grip on Lance’s waist and reached up, his hands coming to rest lightly on Lance’s cheeks. The Cuban boy leaned into Keith’s hands, his eyes fluttering closed, his jaw tightening as he tried so desperately to keep the tears at bay. 

“What are you talking about?” Keith’s voice had dropped to barely above a whisper, and his thumb was quick to brush away a tear as it rolled down Lance’s cheek.  
“This isn’t a participation game. This...this is war, and you want your best soldiers on the front lines.”

Keith leaned in to kiss Lance on the forehead before properly pulling away. He grabbed one of his hands in order to guide him over to the bed, and Lance obediently followed, not saying a word. His free hand reached up to rub at his eyes as Keith climbed into the bed, throwing the covers back. He tugged on Lance’s arm until he joined him and though it took some rearranging, Keith was able to lay them down so Lance’s head was resting on Keith’s chest, just above his heart, and Keith’s hands were cascading through his hair. 

“Stop worrying about who flies what, and just focus on your missions. Okay? Things will work themselves out. I promise. We...we all want you around. I want you around.”

Lance’s fingers curled into Keith’s shirt, trembling as they gripped it.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“Countless times.”

Both boys shared a quiet laugh, and Keith tugged the blanket over the pair of them.

“Get some sleep, Lance. It’s well deserved.”

“Keith?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Don’t go.”

“I promise I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Lance seemed to visibly relax, his eyelids beginning to close. He really must have been more tired than he previously thought. Keith closed his eyes as well, though he didn’t once stop his hand from playing with Lance’s hair, nor did he dare try to adjust his body in fear of making Lance uncomfortable.

“Lance?”

“Hm?”

“Leave the math to Pidge, _el tirador de primera_.” His Spanish was fractured and choppy, but Keith saw Lance smile nonetheless. The Sharpshooter himself leaned up to press a quick kiss against Keith’s lips, offering the other a small but genuine smile. 

“I love you, mullet-head.”

“Love you too, dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> el tirador de primera = Sharpshooter


End file.
